What Lauren Wants
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Evony is different than Bo, but that's okay - that's exactly what Lauren wants.


**I don't own Lost Girl and never will. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Lauren liked all the surprises that came from being in a relationship with Evony. She discovered something new about her every day. She really didn't like the occasional murders, but who was she to judge after what she had done? Their relationship worked and there wasn't too much drama, something Lauren appreciated.

"You look lost in thought," Evony observed.

She shrugged. "Just thinking about our plans for tonight. Dancing should be fun." It always got pretty sexual between them, but that was the best part of their relationship. The sex was pretty amazing.

Evony smirked. "Well, it'll be great. And we'll make everyone in that club jealous." She looked forward to doing that all the time – make everyone see what they were missing. And pissing off Bo was a bonus – she thought Lauren was going to get hurt and tried to threaten Evony all the time. It didn't work, but she let Bo think it did sometimes.

Lauren rolled her eyes. "That's all you care about, huh?"

"Not everything. I do care about you." She hated to admit it, but that was actually the truth. Evony thought she might actually be in love with Lauren, but she wasn't planning on ever telling her that. She had a reputation to maintain and wasn't about to ruin that for anything, not even her girlfriend.

"And I care about you too, Evony." Lauren wasn't sure if she was in love with her, but she knew she was getting there. She could see them together for a long time. Forever, though? She wasn't sure about that one.

Evony kissed her goodbye and then headed into work. She had a long day ahead of her trying to find new and rising talent. They'd be putty in her hands by five, something she was excited about.

Lauren had the day off – barring any emergencies – and decided to watch a movie. She needed something to do since everything was taken care of (something Evony made sure of. She didn't like it at first, but eventually gave in since her girlfriend never gave up).

When Evony finally strolled through the door, Lauren was ready to go for their night out. "You look nice. Can't wait rip that dress right off you."

"That's a nice thought," Lauren murmured, beaming. She never thought she'd be this happy again after her and Bo's relationship ended for good; after Nadia died. But her life finally made sense again and she was in control of it. That was all she ever wanted.

Evony kissed her girlfriend and then ushered Lauren out the door. Their first stop was their favorite restaurant. They ordered and then started quietly conversing. "So, how was your day?" Evony took a sip of wine before setting the glass down.

Lauren laughed. "Boring. Yours?"

"Interesting. I found a great new artist whose talent I'm going to enjoy. But nothing else really memorable happened. That's about it. I was looking forward to this more than anything." She hated feeling vulnerable, but Lauren brought out that side in her.

"Well, that's good." Lauren took a sip of her own wine and then yawned. They both laughed at that before moving on. They dug into their dinner when the waitress delivered it and sat in silence while they did so.

After paying the tab, the two women finally headed to the club for a night of drinking and dancing. They went out on the floor, hopefully to make everyone else jealous (well, that was Evony's intent, but not Lauren's).

The two danced until four in the morning and went home exhausted and drunk. It was one of the best nights of their lives, one neither would forget.

Lauren and Evony were glad it was the weekend and they could do whatever they want. Lauren put her feet in her girlfriend's lap as they sat in silence. "You want to go see a movie or anything?" Evony didn't feel like going anywhere, really, but she had to ask.

Lauren shook her head. "Nah, I'm beat. You wiped me out last night. I don't mind – it needs to happen again tonight."

Evony chuckled. "I'm right there with you. You glad I talked you into it?"

"Of course. But I always want to spend time with you, any way I can." Lauren wasn't even all that worried anymore that one of them was going to fuck this up. It was inevitable, buy she was prepared for it. She wasn't going to walk away from this relationship.

Evony wasn't going to walk away either – she was in this for the long haul, something she had never really felt before. She was a little terrified to put it to words (something she'd never actually said. She was the Morrigan for fuck's sake), however, for fear of driving away her girlfriend. She didn't want that at all. "Well, good."

"That's all you're going to say?" Lauren wasn't expecting a confession of love – Evony was nowhere near ready for something like that – but she wanted something.

Evony nodded. "Yeah. You're not upset that I'm not like Bo, are you? I'm never going to be like that Succubitch."

"Evony! Anyway, and no, I am not upset. I like you just the way you are. That's why I'm with you in the first place. Besides, you can't push me away since I don't plan on going anywhere. I chose my side, and I'm sticking to it."

"Oh. Well then." Evony was speechless and honestly didn't know what to say. What could she tell Lauren without sounding heartless? She didn't want that.

"Yeah, that." Lauren smiled, leaned over, and kissed her. She turned on the TV to see if they could find anything to watch and stumbled on one of her favorite movies.

Lauren was glad that Evony wasn't like Bo – that's why she had decided to go ahead with this relationship in the first place. Choosing the side of the Dark Fae had been one of the best decisions Lauren had ever made, and she didn't regret it.


End file.
